Promise
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Lea and Damian have been sneaking around.


Lea Michele and Damian McGinty were awoken by the sound of Lea's alarm clock. Both of them groaned, and Lea rolled over and hit the "off" button on the clock. She was mentally kicking herself. It was Saturday and she had forgotten to turn off her alarm. Now it was 6:00am and she was awake. This definitely wasn't the way she wanted to spend her day off. But her mood was slightly shifted when she turned back in her bed and saw Damian smiling down at her.

Their relationship was complicated. When Lea and Theo had broken up, Damian was there. He stayed at her house with her for the first few nights. There was light flirting between the two, but they thought nothing of it. Damian knew that he had no chance in hell with Lea. She was this big star, while he was just a kid who got lucky on a reality show. But yet, he would do anything to kiss her just once.

After a few days of pigging out on ice cream and watching romantic comedies, Lea was starting to act like her normal self again. So, Damian packed his things and went back to his apartment. He _really_ didn't want to leave. Damian knew that he couldn't stay forever, but he wish he could. Spending the past few weeks with Lea had been the best days of his life. But now it was over, and soon Lea would find a new boyfriend and forget all about Damian and their weeks together. Damian knew that he shouldn't be sad, but he was.

Two months later, Lea and Cory was officially an item. They had a big party on set, celebrating their new relationship. Everyone was having fun and congratulating the new couple. Everyone except Damian. He wasn't having any fun! Seeing Lea and Cory together, Damian knew that Lea had already forgotten about him. Naya knew about Damian's feelings. She also knew that being at the party was killing him. So she stayed by his side all night, trying to cheer him up. But nothing was working, and Damian left the party. Lea noticed Damian leaving, with his down low. She told Cory she would be right back, and ran after him.

"Damian!" Lea caught up with him about to get into his car.

"Lea just don't, ok?" Damian shook his head.

"What's going on?" Lea asked.

"It doesn't matter." Damian muttered.

"Damian, come back to the party."

"I CAN'T! I can't just go back in there and act like everything is ok because it's not! I like you, Lea. I like you a lot. And I thought that you felt the same way. But you don't. Now I feel like a complete idiot for ever thinking I had a chance with you." Damian said.

"Damian." Lea sighed.

"Just forget it, ok?" Damian opened his car door, but Lea quickly closed it. She looked at him, and then crashed their lips together. The kiss was short lasting, but was amazing. The best kiss Damian had ever gotten, actually. And Lea felt the same. He was a much better kisser than Cory.

After that night, Lea and Damian started sneaking around. Between working on Glee and Cory wanting to spend every second with Lea, It was very hard. But somehow they managed. Cory was always going back to Canada to spend time with his family or going to a Canucks game, so that was always helpful with their sneaking. Lea loved sneaking around. She thought it was dangerous and sexy. But Damian didn't love it. He wanted Lea to dump Cory so they could go public with their relationship.

"Hello" Damian smiled at Lea.

"Good morning." Lea smiled back and gave him a quick peck. "Sorry for waking you up, I was just so tired I forgot to turn off the alarm." Lea blushed.

"It's ok."

"Since we're up, want to go grab some breakfast?" Lea asked.

"I'd rather just lay here with you. We hardly ever get to do this." Damian said, and Lea smiled. She laid her head down on his chest, and Damian started running his fingers through her hair.

"I love this." He said.

"Me too."

"We would be able to do this a lot more if.."

"Damian, stop." Lea cut him off.

"What are we, Lea?" Damian asked.

"I don't know." Lea sighed.

"I'm sick of keeping us a secret. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Lea."

Lea smiled slightly. "I want to be with you. I really do. But I'm scared that once you leave Glee, our relationship will be over. You know the schedule. We would never see each other. I can't go through another break up. It hurts too much. With Cory around, at least I know that I wouldn't be alone."

"You're scared of being alone." Damian said, and Lea nodded.

"You'll never lose me. I promise."

Lea looked up at Damian, and kissed him. "Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
